Cooking soils such as airborne grease deposit on kitchen surfaces in commercial kitchens. This is particularly problematic with animal or vegetable fats, including non-trans fats. During cooking, animal or vegetable fats become airborne and deposit on surfaces including floors. When the fat contacts the air, it polymerizes and forms an invisible layer of soil on surfaces including floors. The polymerized fat soil on floors is undesirable as both unclean and unsafe. It is against this background that the present disclosure is made.